The Human Spider (A Cirque Du Freak Fanfiction)
by DarkLiefIsMine
Summary: The Ringmasters lair is an abusive circus, but the public pays no mind to these mistreated freaks. No one ever does...that is until Evra and Darren Shan come around. This is before the last book/manga. Before. Only in a summers dream can I even hope to own Cirque Du Freak. :( I chose the category cause for some reason, there is none for cirque. Three shot.
1. 1 Chapter 1 The Punisher

"How dare you!? Do you have any idea what could have happened!? If someone found out, we would be over!" Mr. Kane, the director and founder of 'The Ringmaster's Lair', (the travelling circus) shouted at Zane, "You will never set foot outside of this place again!"

Zane just stood there, staring at Mr. Kane, not at all sorry for what he had done.

Then Mr. Kane asked, "Do you have anything to say for yourself!?"

Zane kept his mouth closed, because he knew that if he spoke, his punishment would be much worse.

"Fine then, have it your way." Mr. Kane said, and he grabbed Zane by the shoulder and started dragging him towards his doom.

When they arrived at 'The Doom Tent', Mr. Clyde laughed manically.

Mr. Clyde is 'The Punisher", and he is the one who would punish all of the 'bad ones', like Zane.

"What've ye got for me today's?" Mr. Clyde asked, grinning, and Mr. Kane said, "We have another 'bad one'. Give him an day's worth of treatment, and then put the animal in his cage."

At these words, Zane shuddered, remembering all of the treatments, before this one, that he had faced.

Then Mr. Clyde asked, "What'dd ee' do?"

"This animal decided to try to run free, but as you very well know, animals are to stay in their cages." Mr. Kane said, and then he left the tent.

Mr. Clyde then gaged and tied the boy, so that his screams would be muffled, and he couldn't escape, and he prepared his tools for a busy night of punishment.

First, The Punisher grabbed his hammer, and he brought it down on Zane's shoulder's, breaking the bones, and making Zane produce a bloodcurdling scream of agony, but it was muffled by the gag.

Next, The Punisher picked up his knife, and he sliced through the soft flesh of Zane's face, causing blood to drip down, and collect in a puddle on the floor.

Then, The Punisher took out his whip, and said, "We is going to has some fun."

He brought it down on Zane, again and again, leaving fresh, red marks on his back.

After hours of this torment, Mr. Clyde finally stopped, and he threw Zane into his cage. Zane was treated like an animal, and he literally lived inside a cage.

The boy then closed his eyes, and tried to get some rest, but he was woken and put to work in only a few short hours.


	2. 2 Chapter 2 The Boy With The Legs

All through out the day he worked, and he did what he was told, like a machine.

They were to have a performance that night, so Zane was allowed to practice for two hours before the show.

He was able to run through his act eight times, and then it was time for the show to start.

The place was packed, and there were so many people that had come.

"A rival circus has come to "check us out", and they want to see what we have got, so give them your best performances, or you can play with Mr. Clyde later." Mr. Kane said to us, and we were all becoming very nervous, because no one wanted to play with punishment.

"It's show time." Mr. Kane said, and then he walked out to the center of the large circus tent and said, "Welcome boys and girls of all ages, to The Ringmasters Lair. Tonight we will astonish you with frights and fun for everyone! First up, we have Ciella Intred (Ine-tuh-red), with her dangerous acts or acrobatics."

Then the spotlight shined on Ciella, who was standing on one finger, up on the tightrope, with no safety net.

In the crowd, Darren, Evra, Mr. Tall, Mr. Crepsley, and the other performers were watching, not amused in the slightest.

Then Ciella jumped up onto her feet, did a few back flips and landed back on the tightropes.

Next, she did a front flip, but her feet slipped from the rope and she fell.

This was obviously not planned, but Mr. Tall thought that they covered it up well, when a girl on the trapeze swung out and caught her, making it look like part of the show.

They landed nicely on the other side, and the crowd cheered, oblivious to the danger that was covered up.

"And that was Brynn McLane, with her stunning performance on the trapeze." Mr. Kane said, "And next up, we have, 'The Human Spider'!"

Then Zane came out, walking on his eight spider legs.

"This disgusting creature is the result of tampering with destiny. As you can see, God had no mercy for him. A boy, if you can even call him that, cursed by God himself!"

Then, Zane crawled up the wall, and up onto the ceiling of the tent.

He produced a string of web, and made himself a beautiful work of art, a web that says, "Circus!", and he came back down onto the floor.

The crowd cheered, and Zane bowed, and ran backstage.


	3. 3 Chapter 3 Cages, Tears, and Freedom

Once he was back there, Mr. Clyde said, "Back in ee' cage ee' go."

"No." he said, "I don't want to go."

"Feisty today, are ee'?" The Punisher asked, and then he brought his fist down on Zane's skull and knocked him unconscious.

Zane awoke later, near the end of the show, in his cage which was in a line with the other rooms for the freak show.

Darren and Mr. Tall were about to leave when Mr. Kane shouted to the crowd, "Come 'round back if you dare. See the frightening creatures of your nightmares, and come to The Ringmaster's Lair's very own freak show."

Then, half of the crowd, including the Cirque Du Freak's performers, went around back to see the freak show.

There were some fake's, like a woman with a fake beard, but a few were real.

Darren and Evra were intrigued to see The 'Human Spider' as the only one in a cage, and they asked why he was in there.

Then Mr. Kane said, "He is to dangerous to be let lose. He would kill all of you if he wanted to, so we keep him in here for your protection."

The spider boy was in the corner of the cage with a dead look in his eyes, and then Evra saw it.

There was blood in the boy's hair, and deep red marks on the boys back.

He pointed this out to Darren in a whisper, and they both stared at the boy.

"What does he eat?" One of the people who had come to see asked, and Mr. Kane said, "He typically prefers to eat fresh meat or animals, but he can survive on bugs and things like that."

"What's his name?" Another guest asked, and Mr. Kane said, "I don't know."

"He looks stupid." A little boy said, and then a little girl said, "Yeah, he looks really gross."

Then the girl came up to the cage and poked the spider boy.

"Don't do that." The little girls mother said, but the little girl poked him, and then she punched him, and Mr. Kane just stood there and watched.

She punched him again, and the spider boy grabbed her by the throat, and he pulled her up close to the cage, and he hissed.

Then Mr. Clyde, who happened to be standing there, helping to guide the tour of the freak show, shot the spider boy with a tranquilizer dart.

Zane fell into a heap on the floor of the cage, and slowly released his grip on the girl.

The girls mother screamed something about suing the circus, but then Mr. Kane explained that they had come on their own will, and it would be impossible to sue the cirque, and the mother gave it up.

Evra looked at the boy, shocked at what had just happened, and then Mr. Kane said, "Now you see why we have him in a cage. He is dangerous, and that is why Mr. Clyde here has the tranquilizer gun."

A few minutes later, Zane started to wake up, and Mr. Kane threw a rat in the cage, and said, "Watch this."

The spider boy spun a little cocoon around the rodent, and then he bit into it, sucking out the blood of the animal.

Then he ripped open the cocoon, and sliced open the rat with his teeth, and he ate the muscle and tissue from the corpse.

"Ew." The little boy said, "That's disgusting."

Darren felt bad for the spider boy, stuck in a cage, but it was no where near how Evra felt, because he had suffered just like the spider boy.

The other cirque performers felt awful for the boy, and they wanted to help, but they didn't know what to do.

Darren and Evra thought that 'The Ringmaster's Lair' was bad enough, but then, because they both had really good hearing (obviously), they heard muffled screams of agony.

They slowly, and stealthly left the group, and headed towards the noise, winding up at a tent that said, "The Punisher".

They peeked inside to see the Ciella Intred, the girl who had fallen during the show, on the ground, and Mr. Clyde, who they didn't know had left the freak show, standing over her with a hammer, bringing it down on her legs.

"You is clumsy, so now you is punished. Don't be clumsy, or you gets to gets punished. Ee' like punishment?" He asked cruelly.

Ciella was gagged and her wrists and ankles were tied, so she couldn't scream, or get away.

Then, Mr. Clyde noticed the boys and asked angrily, "What'r ee' doing here? Get out! Now!"

"What are you doing!?" Darren asked angrily

In response, Mr. Clyde brought the hammer down on Ciella and she screamed again, and everyone in the room could hear a sickening snap as her shin bones were broken.

Then Darren ran over and grabbed the hammer from Mr. Clyde and chucked it out of the tent.

Then, in one quick move, he had Mr. Clyde pinned under him, and Evra rushed over to Ciella, and he carefully picked her up.

She was actually quite light for her height, and it was obvious, from closer up, that she was malnourished.

"I am going to take you out of here." Evra said as he took off her ties and gag, and Ciella cried.

What Evra and Darren didn't know, was that she was crying tears of joy, instead of tears of pain.


End file.
